


Affectionate Distractions

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: You’re craving affection from your boyfriend Michael. I have no idea why I’m so soft for Michael right now. He’s not even my favourite character but I’ve been having so many soft ideas for him??? Like our rich boi deserves so much???
Relationships: Michael De Santa/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Affectionate Distractions

You’ve never doubted Michael's love for you. You know he cares about you very much and he certainly shows it with all the things he does for you and all the time he spends with you. But sometimes you wish he was just a little bit more affectionate; if only he’d take your hand without you taking his first or he’d initiate cuddling once in a while.

Maybe he just needs a little nudge.

You find him at the table scribbling down some plans and charts for the next heist. By the looks of it, he’s probably been working for hours. You take a chair and scoot close to him, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“Hey,”

“Hello, babe,”

You lean into him more and slip a few fingers into his hair, “You need anything?”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind a snack and some whiskey,”

“Coming right up,” you kiss his cheek and head to the kitchen.

“Thank you, dear,” he smiles as you put it down and sit next to him again. “I’ll be done in about an hour, I’ll find you then, okay?”

You nod and kiss him again before getting up to hang out with the other sides. As much as you’d love to stay with him while he works, you know he focuses best when he’s alone.

-

“Wait a minute, I didn’t see that!” you exclaim as Michael's bishop take your queen. You’re not really sure what you expected, he always beats you in chess, but it’s still frustrating.

“You just need to think at least five moves ahead,” he smirks.

“I’m trying,” you sigh, moving your last pawn forward. Playing strategy games with him is both the best and worst. On one hand, he makes you want to bang your head against a wall, but on the other, he’s super cute when he’s really into it. Maybe the reason you can never beat him is partly due to how distracting his face is.

But hey, two can play the distracting game.

Michael starts to make his next move and you brush your foot against his under the table. He doesn’t seem to notice, so you slide it further until your ankles are intertwined.

He presses his lips together and coughs a couple times, “Your turn,”

You showcase the most innocent smile and move your rook to take out his knight.

“Wow, I actually was not expecting that,” he looks at the board confused and you can practically see the gears turning in his head. You grin even bigger and wrap your leg tighter around his. There’s no way he hasn’t noticed by now, but he’s so focused that he must not care or mind. “Oh! Check,” he chuckles, bringing his queen in front of your king.

“I guess your plan wasn’t foiled after all,” you move your king out of the way and run your foot up and down his calf. “But you haven’t won yet, darling,”

Michael's cheeks finally start to look a bit pink, “D-don’t worry, I will,”

To say the rest of the game didn’t take long would be an exaggeration. Michael put you in checkmate within three moves tops, despite your best efforts to distract him.

“Okay, but next time I’ll beat you,”

“I’m sure you will, dear,”

-

It’s late in the evening now and you’re stretched out on the couch, chilling until you get tired enough to sleep. Michael's sitting just a bit away from you reading a book about who knows what.

You’ve honestly forgotten about your quest for affection at this point, not necessarily from giving up, but simply because you feel perfectly content. You have a blast every minute you spend with him, even if you aren’t all over him all the time. You love everything about him. You love his smile and the way he calls you darling, you love how he plays games with you and provides stability during hard times. You couldn’t ask for anything more.

Surprisingly, you’re fairly tired, and your eyes start to droop and close. You’re half asleep when you feel a weight and warmth fall over your body, and you nearly jump when you feel something across your shoulders.

Your eyes shoot open and you see a couple of blankets tucked around you, as well as Michael nuzzled into your neck and holding you close.

“I’m so sorry! Did I frighten you?” he asks.

“A bit,” you laugh.

“Is this…okay?” he hesitantly wraps his arms around your waist and looks into your eyes.

“Yes. Very okay. More than okay,”

He smiles and keeps cuddling you until you both drift off to sleep, mumbling drowsy “I love yous” and wondering how you got so lucky.


End file.
